


Campione

by Dhely



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhely/pseuds/Dhely
Summary: Shiro - il Campione.Nell'arena.Prima e dopo l'impianto del braccio.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> In prima persona è solo al prima parte del primo capitolo. il resto è tutto in terza!  
> Arnax è un personaggio inventato da me.

_CAM-PIO-NE!_

_CAM-PIO-NE!_

_CAM-PIO-NE!_

_Le urla si ripetono, riverberandosi con forza dentro il suo cranio. Non sa dire se siano vere, voci che premono sulle pareti spesse di acciaio della sua prigione, o solo ricordi che gli tracimano dentro, dopo aver rotto gli argini della sua sempre più labile sanità mentale._

_Basterebbe, in fondo, aprire gli occhi, mettere a fuoco lo sguardo sul presente, e ritrovare l’equilibrio. Focalizzarsi_ _e.._ _deglutisce._

_Ha male ovunque: le spalle, l’addome, le gambe_ _;_ _un braccio, soprattutto._

_Maledetto braccio!_

_Quel dolore è diverso dagli altri, è più acuto, brucia come una lama di fuoco lungo i nervi, si irradia dal polso fino all’avambraccio._

_Gli ricorda qualcosa,_ _di remoto. Una voce conosciuta, che gli è cara anche se non sa di chi sia._

_‘Non puoi.’_

_‘È pericoloso.’_

_Altre parole, occhiate,_ _smorfie_ _amare e dolore, abbandono._

_Un vuoto_ _al centro del petto,_ _rimorso_ _._

_E poi orgoglio, desiderio,_ _coraggio.._ _._

_Ma no: è solo il braccio che fa male, tutto il resto è solo fumo trasparente che si scioglie nella nebbia, impalpabile e inconsistente._

_Esistono solo i nervi che bruciano._

_Stringe i denti._

_Passerà._

_Passa sempre tutto._

_Un suono leggero, ovattato, e la coscienza fa un nuovo passo verso la luce._

_Si chiede se abbia senso fingere che non sia così, se possa ingannarli, per una volta._

_Una volta sola: fingere di dormire, di aver perso la coscienza per qualche istante ancora_

_Sa già la risposta._

_E poi per cosa?_

_Per lasciare che_ _incubi mischiati a ricordi_ _gli mordano a sangue l'anima?_

_Per far sorgere un passato che lui stesso fatica a far rivivere? Che non vuole_ _rivivere?_

_Del vetro tintinna contro qualche superficie dura, i passi leggeri risuonano più vicini._

_Una mano, alla base del collo._

_“Campione?”_

\---

“Campione?”

Shiro aprì le palpebre, a fatica.

La luce artificiale, proveniente dal soffitto, era chiarissima e abbacinante, pareva avere il potere di bruciargli le retine.

Si permise un sospiro: a volte pensava che sarebbe stato un sollievo non vedere, non sentire, non capire. Essere uno di quegli storpi buttati negli angoli più bui dell’Arena, tenuti in vita per essere parte degli spettacoli più macabri o solo nutrimento per le bestie più selvagge.

A volte, solo a volte.

Arnax posò il sottile cilindro metallico sulla superficie liscia del bancone lì accanto.

“Quella cosa mi sta distruggendo il braccio.” disse, mettendosi a sedere con uno sforzo. Il segno dell’iniezione spiccava rossa, vivida sulla pelle della spalla.

“Quella cosa è l'unica che ti permetta di usarlo ancora, quel braccio. In settimana abbiamo un appuntamento con un altro medico, che magari saprà come metterti a posto: fino ad allora, visto quello che fai nell’Arena e quanto mi fai guadagnare, continuerai a prenderlo senza storie.”

 Pragmatico, asciutto, come sempre, Arnax lo guardava dall’alto in basso soppesandolo e scrutandolo, come sempre. La pelle scura era venata di bianco, e di molte cicatrici. Era stato di sicuro un combattente, a suo tempo, ma Shiro non avrebbe saputo dire se dell’Arena o era un veterano di una delle infinite guerre che i Galra avevano diffuso nell’impero. Scosse il capo: non sapeva neppure di che razza fosse, non aveva mai visto nessuno come lui; non che la cosa avesse una qualsivoglia importanza, in fondo fino a poco tempo prima neppure sapeva esistessero altre razze, nell’universo.

Sorrise amaro.

L’Arena era un ecosistema complicato, ed Arnax era nei gradini superiori. Si comportava come se fosse il suo padrone, ma non era proprio così. Da quello che Shiro era riuscito a capire, era a metà tra un addestratore e un responsabile. C’erano queste figure, simili a manager, che ruotavano intorno ai combattenti più forti che si occupavano di uno o più di loro e che, a quanto pareva, guadagnavano una percentuale in base a quanti combattimenti i loro protetti vincevano e a quanto famosi erano.

Arnax, ormai, gli gravitava quasi sempre attorno, con pochissime altre distrazioni.

Nessuno avrebbe mai scommesso qualcosa su di lui, soprattutto quando l’avevano spinto a combattere contro Mizzak.

Shiro aveva ancora gli incubi.

Si strinse il braccio, cercando di reprimere un brivido quando si mise in piedi e seguì Arnax fuori dall’infermeria.

Mosse le dita, cercando almeno di riprendere la sensibilità alla mano: risultava un impegno sempre più lungo e doloroso.

La strada la conosceva, la conosceva bene, era una specie di sfilata: tempo perso e fatica inutile, anche. Ma no, i Galra non facevano nulla senza un motivo.

Quel percorso, che dalle gabbie più in basso portava ai suoi alloggiamenti era un monito per lui, un ricordargli da dove era partito – e dove avrebbe ancora potuto finire se non avesse combattuto bene – e uno sprone per quelli appena arrivati che lo guardavano, ammassati e terrorizzati, ad occhi spalancati.

Sentiva le loro voci sussurrare pianissimo il nome con cui lo conoscevano, alcuni si premevano contro le feritoie di metallo per guardarlo meglio, altri si ritraevano anche solo al suono dei suoi passi. Era una piccola selezione anche quella.

Shiro abbassò il capo.

Non doveva guardare in quei cubicoli per sapere come fosse essere lì dentro, ci era stato e lo ricordava bene: cubi di acciaio dagli spigoli netti e dalle luci crude che inondavano un ambiente stipato di gente di tutte le razze: spaventati, feriti, sotto shock, affrontavano tutto quello come bestie al macello.

L’odore dell’orrore e della morte era ovunque, prendeva alla gola e faceva fermare il cuore.

Sarebbero stati i prossimi: carne da cannone per scaldare gli animi. Nessuno di loro era un guerriero, a quel livello si mettevano solo i prigionieri improduttivi, quelli che sembrava non sarebbero durati un secondo. Quelli che servivano solo a dare l’emozione della morte agli spettatori paganti, la prima sferzata di shock e sangue.

Fece una smorfia.

Ricordava chiaramente Matt, davanti a lui, un attimo prima di uscire nell’arena. Ricordava le sue spalle, dritte, la schiena, l’attaccatura dei capelli. Ricordava il brivido che gli scuoteva la figura. Le sue ultime parole, prima di essere tirati fuori dalle gabbie, però, non le ricordava.

Non sapeva dove fosse finito, non riusciva a trovare tracce di lui: nessuno ricordava un umano, spesso nessuno sapeva cosa fosse un umano.

Matt era l’ultimo brandello del suo passato che gli era stato strappato.

Avrebbe voluto proteggerlo, avrebbe voluto...

Il corridoio piegò a novanta gradi.

Più si avanzava più le celle erano meno affollate, più era meno schifoso viverci dentro.

Ma lui era il Campione.

Piegò le dita per l’ennesima volta, torcendo il polso. Il dolore era retrocesso a quello basso, solito e costante a cui era abituato, il formicolio era solo l’ombra di se stesso.

Se combattere era l’unico modo che aveva per restare vivo e continuare a cercare Matt e il dottor Holt, si chiese per l’ennesima volta fino a quando avrebbe potuto continuare a farlo con quel braccio.

Alla Garrison gli avevano prospettato due anni.

Due anni: e quanto tempo era passato da quando erano partiti? La missione per Cerbero, l’unica cosa che, nella sua vita, avesse avuto un peso, il suo obiettivo da... da sempre. Quant’era lontano tutto quello?   
Cosa sarebbe successo se non fosse stato così stupido e avesse ascoltato i medici, se avesse dato retta ad Adam e fosse rimasto sulla terra?

Adam.

Adam era un nome da non pensare, adesso. Non poteva farsi prendere dallo sconforto e dalla nostalgia. Non ne aveva il tempo, né la forza.

Era finito, era tutto finito, molto tempo prima. 

Forse due anni.

Forse molto più che quelli.

Lui, ora, era il Campione.

Si fermarono davanti a una porta ampia, lustra. Due guardie di lato.

Il Campione aveva molti privilegi: il migliore, il più desiderato, era un alloggio come quello; stanze ampie, un letto comodo, un bagno con acqua calda, cibo a sufficienza. Un sogno per chi viveva nell’Arena.

Arnax lo spinse dentro.

“Mangia, devi rimetterti in forze. Domani allenamento, per oggi riposati. Vedrò di sollecitare per quel dottore.”

Una smorfia. Forse pensava a quanti soldi avrebbe perso se improvvisamente avesse perso un braccio. Forse.. ma chi poteva sapere cosa pensasse davvero Arnax?


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quanto è profondo il cambiamento che deve affrontare Shiro?

Pensieri.

 Shiro aveva sempre creduto che potessero essere i pensieri a indirizzare la sua vita. Decidere un obiettivo per raggiungerlo, coltivare, con pazienza e attenzione, le qualità che necessitavano allo scopo e affrontare i danni collaterali delle proprie scelte con lucidità. Strategia e focus aveva sempre pensato fossero le sue migliori caratteristiche: in verità, lo erano, ma da quando era lì tutto aveva assunto una prospettiva differente.

Il centro focale della sua vita era diventato il puro istinto di sopravvivenza. 

Non gli piaceva uccidere, non voleva combattere, eppure lo faceva. Nell’Arena, tutto cambiava senso e significato, la volontà di vivere diventava una legge che non poteva infrangere.

Alla fine dei combattimenti si sentiva esausto, quasi fuori di sé: ricoperto di sangue e sudore, sfinito oltre ogni dire, faticava a ritrovare un centro stabile per i suoi pensieri e i ricordi di una vita diversa sembravano come impallidire e svanire dietro al velo di un presente troppo difficile da sopportare.

Il vecchio Shiro sarebbe stato distrutto dal rimorso, spezzato dalla colpa; il vecchio Shiro non sarebbe lì, ora. O forse il vecchio Shiro non era che il nuovo Shiro, ed era lui a rimpiangere un’epoca in cui era più onesto e corretto, più giusto e integro solo perché nessuno lo metteva di fronte alla necessità di comportarsi diversamente.

Ma certi pensieri erano deleteri, più che inutili.

I Galra, i suoi padroni, erano per il vincere o morire, per il tutto o niente. Certi pensieri, certi tentennamenti lo avrebbero portato a farsi uccidere. La coscienza era un lusso che non poteva permettersi.

E, forse voleva morire meno di quanto volesse uccidere.

Non era l’uomo che aveva pensato di essere. 

Shiro si piegò sulle ginocchia, chiudendo gli occhi.

Il sudore lo copriva come un sudario, il fiato grosso gli riempiva i polmoni affaticati.

 Strinse i denti ingoiando il dolore e la fatica: in allenamento non dava mai tutto se stesso. In allenamento non era mail il Campione. Non riusciva a tirare fuori quel che lo ammantava nell’Arena: troppi pensieri, troppe riflessioni lo zavorravano giù.

Si chiese, oziosamente, cosa sarebbe rimasto di lui, quando non fosse più stato in grado di muovere il braccio, e come lo avrebbe affrontato.

Non sentì il passo leggermente zoppicante di Arnax avvicinarsi: era stato un allenamento strano, non per il cosa o il come, ma per quella strana sensazione di occhi estranei puntati sulla schiena.

Combatteva nell’Arena, doveva esserne abituato ad essere osservato, eppure non aveva mai sentito un’attenzione simile piantata addosso.

Gli altri combattenti erano stati fatti allontanare l’uno dopo l’altro, in fretta: era solito che lui fosse l’ultimo a finire, ma raramente era rimasto solo così a lungo.

“In piedi, Campione dei miei stivali!”

Alla fine la voce di Arnax arrivò. Sferzante e aspra, come se l’aspettava.

Ma non arrivò altro, niente scudisciate, né altre parole.

Shiro si tirò in piedi, a fatica.

La spada era là, immobile, lucente sotto la luce troppo chiara, sul pavimento. Shiro non avrebbe potuto impugnarla neppure se avesse voluto, la mano rispondeva sempre meno.

Arnax finse neppure di averla vista.

Sentì chiaramente le guardie irrigidirsi all’ingresso della palestra, scattare sull’attenti in silenzio, ma non osò voltarsi.

Gli occhi, quegli occhi che aveva sentito addosso, ora erano lì. E davano una sensazione quasi tattile, come la presenza, imponente, che sentiva alle spalle.

Si voltò e si sentì morire.

Un Galra.

E non uno di quelli lontani che urlavano seduti sulle scalinate il suo nome mentre era coperto di sangue, non uno di quelli, superbi, che lo soppesavano con un ghigno solo perché si sentivano lontani e al sicuro, no. Un comandante.

Ne portava addosso i segni – la divisa, i gradi- e il portamento. Un Galra alto, imponente, potente.

Terribile.

Shiro tese le spalle, cercando di darsi un contegno, ma non era certo di averne la forza.

“E così questo è lo scialbo allenamento del Campione. - non si rivolse a lui, ma ad Arnax. Quella voce grondava disprezzo e potere, quella voce da sola indicava così tante cose che Shiro si sentì stranito. - Mi aspettavo qualcosa di più.”

Mosse una mano, nell’aria, artigli scintillanti sotto i neon. Il suo braccio era grande quanto la sua testa, e lo superava, in altezza, di quasi tutto il petto.

Giravano voci secondo cui ogni tanto, dei Galra particolarmente influenti e particolarmente annoiati, scendessero nell’Arena per combattere con qualcuno di loro. Per allenamento o divertimento, o per entrambi.

“Sì, comandante Sendak. In allenamento non rende mai, dà il meglio di se’ dal vivo.”

L’unico occhio rimastogli, non modificato da un impianto cibernetico, si piantò su di lui, giallo e freddo. Crudele.

Ma Shiro intuì un barlume di qualcos'altro, più profondo e pesante.

Tutti i Galra si portavano appresso un’aria di crudeltà e desiderio di sangue – o, per lo meno, tutti quelli che aveva incontrato -, tutti sembravano bramosi di combattere, di dimostrare la loro bravura, quanto fossero forti e potenti. La maggior parte di loro, seppur intimorenti, avevano una scintilla di avventata sicurezza che, se ben sfruttata, poteva diventare il loro punto debole: o aprivano troppo la copertura, o erano troppo spavaldi con gli attacchi, o non lo giudicavano abbastanza perché potesse tener loro testa. 

Quel Galra che aveva di fronte, invece, era di un’altra pasta. La sicurezza granitica in se stesso era fondata su brama e desiderio, sì, ma affinata da una consapevolezza superba, e da un’attenzione parossistica a tutto ciò che lo circondava. Lo aveva guardato, e lo aveva soppesato, analizzato, e... capito. Di fronte a lui Shiro si sentiva nudo, vulnerabile.

Spaventato?

Non era così stupido da non aver paura di qualcuno di simile.

Il comandante, in risposta, si voltò verso di lui, con un sorriso che era un ghigno.

“Saggio, mai mostrare tutte le proprie carte. -fece un cenno, delle guardie alle sue spalle vennero avanti – Ora, vieni con me.”

\---

Aveva pensato di conoscere il dolore. 

La paura.

Quella sensazione di straniamento che veniva dall’essere presi, nel punto più alto della realizzazione dei propri desideri, per essere sbattuti – letteralmente- in un universo sconosciuto, popolato di razze aliene, obbligato a combattere per la propria vita, mentre la propria più grande abilità era pilotare una navetta per una missione ai confini del sistema solare..

Tutto quello era piccolo, e insignificante, ora.

Tutto quello era niente.

La Garrison, l’incarico, Matt e il dottor Holt.

L’orgoglio, e la gioia, mista ad un vago timore. I gradi, la divisa.

Le foto. 

Le interviste prima di partire.

Keith.

Quell’adrenalina: la prima e l’ultima volta in cui avrebbe potuto sfidare il cielo, l’universo.

Adam.

Il corpo che avrebbe retto, per un po’ giusto per il minimo necessario per arrivare tra le stelle: una volta, una volta sola, ma splendida.

Tutto era niente. 

Tutto il passato, e il presente, tutti i sentimenti, i dolori, la fatica, l’orgoglio, la consapevolezza erano stati strappati, fatti a brandelli, distrutti in una vampa color ametista, inglobati e resi qualcos’altro, qualcosa a cui Shiro non riusciva a dare nome.

Veramente, Shiro non riusciva a dare un nome più a nulla, neppure a se stesso.

Forse non esisteva più nessuno Shiro, esisteva solo un grumo di carne, fasci di nervi, e quintessenza.

Quintessenza: la chiamavano così, quella vampa bruciante e devastante che lo faceva a brandelli, un potere troppo grande da venir compresso all’interno del suo corpo.

Aveva continuato a sentire ogni cosa, ogni parola, ogni movimento, avevano operato su di lui quand’era sveglio, e cosciente.

Aveva sentito la pelle lacerarsi, i muscoli tagliarsi, le ossa venir segate via, ed era stato il meno.

Per mille volte aveva creduto di stare per morire, di stare per essere smembrato, di essere bruciato vivo dagli acidi che gli avevano iniettato in vena, eppure qualcosa – sempre- l'aveva tenuto in vita, e cosciente.

Qualcosa che gli aveva spazzato la mente, cancellando tutto, forse anche se stesso, riempiendolo e annullandolo, annichilito dal potere dell’esplosione di una supernova.

E le parole che restavano, sempre là, tranquille, sotto le sue urla, i singhiozzi, le suppliche, parole pacate, neutre, come se tutto quello fosse niente.

Oh no, non era niente.

Haggar, la Druida, era stata chiara.

Avrebbe donato al Campione un’arma.

Un’arma meravigliosa, sublime.

‘Sperimentale’ Shiro aveva sentito, poi. 

‘Renderemo lui, un’arma.’

‘Un’arma perfetta.’

Tutto quello era grande, lucente, importante.

Infernale.

Era lui ad essere niente.

Il Campione, sì, ma niente.

Niente altro.

Non più umano, non più Shiro.

Cosa importava loro cosa restasse di lui?

Shiro, per la prima volta nella sua vita, sperò di morire.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La differenza fra Shiro e il Campione- quello che è diventato e quello che è sempre stato

Il Campione alzò le braccia al cielo, ed il destro scintillò, metallo infuso con il potere dei Druidi innestato sopra, dentro la sua carne, scavando cunicoli, collegando vene e ossa a un qualcosa di ignoto, scintillante e crudele.

Shiro sentì le urla, il boato come penetrargli sotto la pelle, per colargli fin dentro l’anima.

Il braccio scintillava sinistro, cosparso di sangue e fluidi, come se di essi si fosse nutrito. Come se tutto quel potere si rinvigorisse solo nella morte e nella sofferenza.

Non sorrise, Shiro non sorrideva mai nella vittoria, ma quell’emozione lo riempiva di un fuoco che non sapeva di aver mai conosciuto, prima.

Un fuoco che era oscuro, e premeva dentro, e selvaggio pareva volere a tutti i costi trovare ancora modo per uscire, per avvampare, forte e lucente, luminoso e regale. Per brillare come la stella che era.

Eclissando completamente la stella che era stato.

Ciò che c’era prima era lontano, ora.

I nomi erano niente, echi di parole che non suscitavano più quasi nulla.

Quasi.

No, era rimasto Shiro.

Pilota della Garrison.

 Missione Cerbero.

Piccole etichette da appiccicarsi addosso e che, sapeva, avevano valore, un valore profondo, che avrebbe difeso ad ogni costo, oltre a quel fuoco, alla magia potente che gli scorreva addosso, a quella strana ubriacatura che gli dava il braccio bionico e la luce violetta che gli si riverberava contro.

Il marchio dei Galra.

Arnax lo attendeva all’uscita dell’Arena.

Le urla e gli incitamenti non erano scemati neppure di una virgola.

“Sono impazziti, tutti ti adorano.”

Shiro annuì.

Come sempre.

Fino a che non fosse arrivato qualcuno più forte e più potente?

Forse, sì, ma per anni si sarebbe parlato di questo umano che poteva uccidere mille dei loro più famosi combattenti dell’Arena.

Prima di lui i Garla e l’universo non sapevano neppure dell’esistenza degli umani; poi era arrivato Shiro.

Gli avevano addirittura regalato un braccio bionico, infuso di quintessenza, per omaggiarlo.

Shiro sapeva bene quali fossero le parole che avevano accompagnato quell’intervento, le espressioni pubbliche. Ma non era così stupido da non sapere di essere solo una pedina, che l’avevano usato come test, di un prototipo.

Perché proprio lui non sapeva dirlo, ma di sicuro c’era un motivo.

Ricordava i Druidi, la strega Haggar.

Deglutì amaro.

Una pedina, un prototipo?

Un marchio.

Un marchio di possesso: il campione era dei Galra, e anche se non era Galra, ai Galra apparteneva.

Corpo e spirito.

Corpo sicuramente, Shiro abbassò gli occhi sulla mano bionica che si chiuse a pungo, la luce scemò leggermente nelle stanze via via più quiete sotto l’Arena.

Ma spirito?

Shiro era, e restava, Shiro.

Anche con la cicatrice sul viso.

Anche con quel ciuffo bianco, regalo inaspettato del braccio.

Un braccio nuovo e perfetto, al posto del vecchio arto, malato e poco efficiente.

Era durato più dei due anni previsti?

Sospirò.

Chi sapeva più contare il tempo trascorso?

Cosa importava, poi?

Era Shiro, ed era lì, ed era il Campione.

E lo sarebbe rimasto fino a che non fosse riuscito a fuggire.

Socchiuse gli occhi, cercando di chiudere fuori le urla e le suppliche.

Aveva provato, il primo periodo, a intervenire, ad aiutare. Aveva detto che sarebbe uscito a combattere al posto loro.

L’aveva fatto.

Una volta, due volte, tre volte.

Era quasi morto: ma alla fine loro erano stati obbligati a combattere comunque, e nessuno di loro era tornato alle gabbie.

Nessuno.

Strinse i denti al ricordo.

Solo da fuori avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa.

Avrebbe potuto – avrebbe dovuto trovare il modo.

Ma come?

E poi.. un impero? Ribaltare un impero? Da solo?

Razza di egocentrico che non era altro! Come poteva anche solo.. prese un respiro profondo.

Calma.

Pazienza.

Concentrazione.

Un cammino è fatto da una serie lunga di piccoli passi.

Fuori dalla porta dell’infermeria Shiro si immobilizzò.

Il capitano Sendak era lì.

Lo guardava ferino, sorridente, mostrando i denti che sembravano zanne, il viso piegato in un’espressione assolutamente terrificante.

Non c’era motivo perché lui fosse lì, ma nessuno nell’universo gli avrebbe mai impedito di esserci.

Gli venne incontro.

Chiunque altro fosse, con lui, nel corridoio, svanì quasi letteralmente.

Arnax si piegò in un inchino, ma Sendak non guardava nessun altro oltre che lui.

“Bravo, Campione, migliori a vista d’occhio.”

Una mano, pelle e artigli, metallo e calore, gli afferrarono il mento, obbligando a sollevarlo per guardarlo direttamente negli occhi.

L’occhio terribile e giallo sembrava divertito, in esso brillò qualcosa di non esplicitato, ma il visore bionico ruotò silenziosamente, come a focalizzarsi su qualcosa.

Forse lo stava studiando? Prendeva dei dati? Calcolava qualcosa?

Impossibile a dirsi.

“Un giorno ti batterai con me, solo noi due, senza pubblico. - il sorriso, se possibile, divenne ancor più ferino – E avrò il tuo sangue sulle mie dita.”

Gli artigli premettero con più forza nella pelle, Shiro sostenne lo sguardo.

Shiro, non il Campione.

Sendak lasciò la presa, un ultimo sguardo di sfida, poi se ne andò.

Shiro sentì un piccolo rivolo di sangue lungo il collo, ma non abbassò lo sguardo, non mutò posizione.

Doveva assolutamente trovare il modo di andarsene.

Ma sarebbe tornato: sì, l’avrebbe fatto. E avrebbe dimostrato quanto più pericoloso fosse Shiro, rispetto al Campione.


End file.
